Se bar
by Une jeune ecrivaine
Summary: euh je sais pas faire les resumes en faite. Donc en gros c'est un one shot sur le couple Eraserxjoke ou Shoutaxemi.


Sans surprise les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Contenez votre étonnement s'il vous plaît.  
-x-

Ma journée était terminée. Il était 20h. Je décidais donc de me rendre à un bar où j'allai lorsque j'étais encore un pro héros. Cela faisait un bout de temps que je n'étais pas sortis. Puis aller à un bar seul, n'est pas vraiment bien vu... Mais j'étais déprimée! Bien que mon quirk fait rire les gens, en échange je reçois toute leur pêne. Ce qui fait que je me retrouvais souvent à boire étant jeune. Cela m'empêchais de me suicider...

En ayant toute ses pensées. Cela me remémora un jour.

-0-

J'étais sur le toit d'un immeuble. Le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps. Le vent n'avait jamais été aussi vivant. La pluie était tombée plutôt, laissant une odeur d'humidité. Mon corps se penchait dangereusement près du vide. Et des larmes coulaient sans arrêter le long de mon visage.

"JOKE!" Eraser venait de débouler de la porte. Cela faisait un ans que nous travaillons ensemble. Nous étions plus collègue qu'amis. "QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHE!?" Il me criait dessus. Il n'avait jamais eu de colère ardente en face de moi. Il contrôlait toujours ses émotions. Disant qu'elles n'ont pas leurs places sur le terrain.

Je ne répondit que par le silence et quelque sanglot cachés par le souffle du vent.

Il se rapprocha lentement. "REVIENS!" Il criait toujours, mais d'inquiétude, voulant être sur d'être entendu.

Mon regard se tournait vers lui. Mes yeux rougis par l'eau salé voyaient flous. "LAISSE MOI!" Je déclarais.

"JOKE! Arrête..." Il continua de marcher vers moi et me tendais sa main. "C'est l'homme d'aujourd'hui c'est ça?"

Plutôt dans la journée nous avions eu affaire à un homme participant au trafique illégal de drogue clandestine. Pour l'empêcher de courir j'ai du utiliser mon quirk. Et alors j'ai ressenti toute ses craintes, la dur réalité que lui avait apporté la vie, puis son envie d'en finir...

"LAISSE MOI, JE TE DIT! A QUOI BON VIVRE, SI LA VIE EST SI CRUEL!"

"Joke, tu sais que tu peux vaincre cette envie. Ce ne son pas tes émotions."

Ma respiration ralentissais. Mes yeux se retournèrent vers le vide. Je m'éloignait du bore. Il m'attrapa par la main. Je le regardais, mes larmes n'avait pas cessées. Je lui souris "Pardon."

"Viens, je connais un endroit sympa." Il dit de sa voix monotone.

Nous venions d'entrer dans un bar. Le bar... Et il dit cette phrase que je n'oublierais jamais. "Emi, si ça ne vas pas, viens ici boire un coup avec moi." Ça peut semblé stupide et anodin. Mais pour moi c'était très important. Cela voulait dire que j'avais une épaule sur laquelle me reposer. Et mon coeur sens retrouva retourné.

-0-

Cela faisait longtemps, que je ne l'avais pas vue. Bien que je lui ai parlé lors des permis de licences d'héros. Il me manque. Mais nous avons vieilli, et pris des chemins différents, bien qu'étrangement semblable.

Je rentrait dans le bar. Puis j'entendis "Oye, Fukukado!" Mic me faisait de grand geste depuis le font de la pièce, à côté de lui Midnight rigolais une bière à la main, et Eraser lui disait de se calmer. Il y avait aussi all might et le principal de UA.

Je me rapprochais d'eux "Hey! Comment vous allez?" Je saluais avec un grand sourire.

"Bien, bien!" Midnight rigolais comme une folle. "Viens boire avec nous!"

"Si tu insistes!" Elle poussa Mic vers Aizawa, pour qu'elle puisse ce décaler, et ainsi m'asseoir.

"Garçon deux bière!" Puis elle fini la sienne d'un coup.

"Je vois que tu as toujours une aussi belle décente." Je ricanais

"Ce serais dommage de perdre les bonnes habitudes." "J'espère que les tiennes son encore là."

"Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas bu."

Les deux boissons arrivèrent.

"Eh bien! C'est le moment de vérité." Midnight pris sa bière l'entre choquant avec la mienne "Kanpai!" Puis commença à boir. Et j'en fit de même.

Lorsque j'arrivais à un car je m'arrêtais, et reprenais ma respiration "Non. J'ai perdu la main." Je rigolais. Mais elle continua à boire et finalement fini sa bière d'une traite. Je la regardais légèrement impressionnée.

"Aller Emi! Ne te laisse pas décourager." Elle commença à applaudir "Bois! Bois! Bois! Bois! Bois!"

J'éclatais de rire puis recommençait à boire.

Aizawa nous donnât un regard désespéré "Mais vous avec quel âge...". Tendis que Mic tapé sur la table pour accompagner Midnight.

Lorsque j'en viens à bout Midnight en commanda une autre. La chaleur s'était propagé dans mon corps, et ma tête tournais un peu. Mais j'étais heureuse.

-0-

Cela faisait presque plus d'une heure que Fukukado buvait sans discontinus. Elle était soul et Midnight aussi. Elles rigolaient a la moindre chose qui ce passaient.

"Bon!" Le principal Mezo commença à parler, attirant l'attention des messieurs autour de la table "Qui seront les galants hommes qui ramèneront ces dames chez elles?"

Ils déglutirent tous.

Mic voulant vite se débarrasser des deux fardeaux proposa vite une solution "Eh bien, la dernière fois c'est moi qui ai ramené Midnight. Et je sais pas où habite Joke."

"C'est moi qui vous payes!" Déclara Mezo.

"Je ne sais pas où habite Mlle Joke non plus. Mais je peux ramener Midnight" proposa Toshinori.

"Donc Aizawa ramènera Joke!" En conclu le principal.

Le susnommé soupira. Se leva et pris Emi par le bras pour la traîner dehors "Viens on rentre."

"Quoi? Déjà !"

Il se retourna vers ses collègues leur donnant un regard disant vous me le paierez. Puis il sortis.

Fukukado marcher devant Aizawa, des fois elle sautillait, accélérait, ralentissait, se cognait, tombait. Et Shouta se demandais se qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Lorsqu'il en eu marre de voir Emi marcher en zigzag, il l'a pris par la taille, et passa le bras de la jeune femme sur ses épaules.

"Oh Eraser, je ne te savais pas si entreprennent! Mais ça ne me gêne en aucuns cas, rassure toi." Elle gloussait.

Il ne répondit pas. Et continua sa marche.

"On vas où~" elle chantait presque.

"Dans ma voiture."

"J'aurai préféré dans ton lit, mais c'est pas grave."

Il la jeta sur la place passager et elle s'étala avec un bruit disgracieux. "Oh, on vois que tu me connais j'aime quand c'est rude." Et elle continua de rire comme une hystérique.

"Arrête ces blague douteuse, et tiens toi tranquille." Il commanda avant de démarrer la voiture.

Emi répondu avec un salue militaire "Oui, chef!" Et continua à ricaner.

La route se passa assez calmement avant qu'elle ne recommence à parler "Eraser~"

"Qu'est-ce qui il y a?"

"Je peux t'appeler chérie?"

"Sûrement pas."

"Alors, Honey?"

"Encore moins."

"Dans ce cas Shouta!"

"Non plu."

"Aizawa?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi?" Elle couinait.

"Parce que." Il rétorqua.

Il eu de nouveau un silence.

"Shouta."

"Tsk... Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler-" mais il ne pu finir sa réprimande car Emi le choqua avec son geste. Elle venait de poser sa main sur la sienne.

"Tu m'as manqué." Elle lui déclara ces simples mots avec tellement d'amour et de sincérité dans son regard qu'il aurait crus entendre d'autre mots.

Son visage c'était légèrement réchauffé à la réalisation. "Tu es juste soul. Dort."

"Eh eh... Bonne idée." Puis elle s'endormit.

Seulement elle avait oubliée de retirer sa main.

-x-

Voilà juste un petit one shot parce que j'adore ce couple ^^

Les commentaires font plaisir et encourage.


End file.
